


White Rose : Blossoming Dreams

by Corruptionhentai



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Falling In Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Shoujo-ai, Valentine's Day, Wholesome, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corruptionhentai/pseuds/Corruptionhentai
Summary: A cute wholesome little one-shot about Weiss and Ruby.This is a cute little story designed to melt your heart and give you fuzzy feelings for the romantic time period we're in.
Relationships: Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	White Rose : Blossoming Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is actually just a wholesome story. :Enjoy :)

White Rose - Blossoming Dreams

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

"What is that noise? I'm trying to sleep." Weiss groaned, blinking a few times.

"Mhmm. I can see that. Don't let me stop you. I'm fine right here," Ruby assured her, taking another cookie out of her cookie bag.

_Crunch_

"I'm awake, you dolt. It is very much not fine!"

"You seem to be sleeping just fine. I'm not even bothering you." Ruby stuffed her face with another cookie. "Why ah yoo sho mah?"(Why are you so mad.)

_Crunch_

"How are we talking if I'm asleep?"

_"_ Uhh..." _Crunch_

"Chew quieter!"

Ruby gulped, finishing her cookie and burping. "Whoops."

"Classy as always. Can you go now, so I can sleep?"

"You're the one who wants me here. Plus, you're asleep anyway."

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"We're in your dream. Look around."

Weiss scanned their surroundings. Other than the bed she was lying in, there was nothing but white space. Ruby sat, legs dangling gleefully.

"What the..."

"Yup, and you decided you wanted to dream about me eating cookies. Aw Weiss, you shouldn't have." The red head blushed.

Weiss clicked her tongue, face red with shame. "I did NOT ask for this!"

"Uhuh...it's your dream, but whatever you say, Ice Queen." _Crunch_

"Enough cookies!"

Weiss slammed her fist on the bed and there was a popping noise. Ruby's cookie bag disappeared completely.

"Weiss! Oh...that's just mean."

"Wait what happened? Where did they go?"

"Your dream, your rules. You didn't like the cookie bag, and now they're gone." Ruby pouted. "So long, my beautiful snacks. Now the only snack left is Weiss."

"What?"

"You deleted the cookies and now I'm sad."

"No...after that."

"After what?"

Ruby smiled innocently.

"..."

"...?"

"Never mind. Just go away so I can sleep please."

"I can't. Wait, you won't delete me too will you? I thought you cared about me!"

"I won't delete you, just let me sleep. What do you mean you can't go? Just walk that way and be quiet."

"But I can't. You're the one that wants me here. You probably have to do something before I can go."

"Really, and what would that be?"

Ruby gives a coy smirk. "You really want to know?"

"Nope. Never mind. Forget I asked. I'll sleep and you stay there."

“Wait. What? You don’t want to know?”

“Not at all. I’ve known you long enough. If I see you make that face, I should just walk away.”

“Weissssssss,” Ruby whined.

Weiss ignored her, lying back down. “Good night.”

"Weiss, Don’t ignore me!! I won't let you!" Ruby pounced, jumping on the older huntress, gripping her shoulders and shaking her.

"Ah! What. Are. You. Doing!!!? Stop shaking me!"

"Listen to what I have to say!"

"FINE. JUST STOP SHAKING ME!"

"Okay~" Ruby let go, grinning knowingly. “I knew you’d come around.”

"...Sure. Tell me what I need to do."

"You just need to admit to something.”

“And what would that be?”

“Fufufu...wouldn’t you like to know?” Ruby laughed, narrowing her eyes with a smug expression.

“Tell me or I’ll delete you.”

“No don’t! I’m your only way out of this dream! You’ll be stuck here without me.”

“That is just absurd.”

“Your rules, not mine. This is your dream.”

“But...But...” Weiss facepalmed. “Whatever! Just tell me what it is.”

“Hehe, you just have to say...” Ruby leaned forward, whispering something into Weiss’s ear.

Weiss’s eyes widened, and her face flushed with shame. “W-W-What?! Why would I need to say that?”

“I don’t know. You set up this crazy dream.”

“I just want to sleep!”

“Hear me out, you just say it and we’ll all move on. It’s easy.”

Weiss covered her face with the blanket, mentally preparing herself.

“You’re pretty cute sometimes, Weiss.” Ruby chuckled. “Do you want to end this dream and sleep soundly or not?”

Glaring at Ruby, Weiss tried to say it, but nothing came out. She uncovered herself and looked at Ruby, confused. She opened her mouth, holding her throat.

“I can’t say it. It’s not letting me. This is stupid.”

“Hmmm, I think you just need to try harder. Say it louder! I’m sure it’ll come out.”

“Fine. Fine! You’ll leave me be after this, yes?” Weiss glared.

“I will.”

Weiss opened her mouth, trying again.

“You’re not trying hard enough! Scream it!”

“FINE!”

Weiss’s face reddened further.

* * *

Weiss took in a deep breath.

“Ruby, I love you! Please go out with me!” Weiss screamed at the top of her lungs suddenly, waking herself up and causing Ruby to jump and drop her bag of cookies.

Weiss met Ruby’s bewildered gaze. “I’m not asleep anymore am I?”

Ruby dropped the cookie in her hand, letting it fall onto her lap. “Uhh...No.” Ruby froze in place, face filled with embarrassment.

“R-Ruby...I can explain.”

“I-I need time to think!”  
  


“Wait I didn’t mean to say it. I mean, you told me to say it!”  
  


“What!? I’m just eating cookies!”Ruby pointed at the ruined snack.

  
“You wouldn’t stop eating cookies! That was the problem!”

“What?”

“I mean, it’s not really a problem. It’s not that I don’t want you to go out with me- AHHH!” Weiss caught herself, covering her mouth with both hands.

“Umm...Umm...I-It’s fine! I gotta go!” Ruby dashed away, using her semblance at a blazing speed to do so. She reached the front door and turned the knob, intending to sprint out at full speed. But as soon as she opened the door, Ruby fell backwards, running into something. Or rather, someone.

“Ack!”

Yang caught Blake as she stumbled forward, not letting her fall on Ruby completely.

“Ummm...” Blake’s ears drooped, and she looked at Ruby awkwardly. “Hey Ruby.”

“H-Hey sis. We were just...hanging out outside the door. Not eavesdropping or anything like that. Haha...”

“So...you all heard it?” Weiss asked in a small, defeated voice.

“Yup.” Blake said plainly.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole neighbourhood heard it.” Yang noted, scratching her head.

“I had no idea Weiss was so bold,” Blake smirked.

“Please, let’s pretend it didn’t happen!” Weiss begged, her heart pounding.

“Aren’t you happy sis? You don’t have to wait until Valentine’s day with that sugary chocolate you made.”

Ruby gasped and glanced at Weiss, seeing her shocked expression looking back.

“Yang, what did you just-”

Ruby immediately covered her face and ran out the door. “Weiss is right, let’s pretend it didn’t happen after all!”

“So, you two need us to go out at a certain time for Valentine’s Day or- woah what’s happening?”

Weiss started to shove the other two out of the door, not bothering with a reply. She pushed them out and slammed it shut.

She leaned on it, sliding down to the floor and sitting there.

“She feels the same way...”

Weiss couldn’t stop herself from smiling if she tried.

“SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you probably not expecting such a random wholesome little story coming from me. I hope you enjoyed it. I was feeling in the mood for it. I miss my partner. That might be part of why I'm writing this. I hope it gave you positive vibes. I'll write my usual stuff again one day. Still haven't decided what to write next. It's giving me anxiety committing to something.
> 
> As a warning, if this is the first story you've read of mine and you only like wholesome things. You may not want to read my other work.


End file.
